


I Promise I'll Do Better

by AvatarKitten



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Happy Family, Marriage, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Rayla and Ethari are worried TDP writers, let them be happy, please just free Laindrin and Runaan soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKitten/pseuds/AvatarKitten
Summary: Tiadrin frets during the first night with Rayla back at home.
Relationships: Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	I Promise I'll Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this in one sitting which is why it's short BUT it was a cute idea I've had for a while. Laindrin deserves so much more love I swear.

“I think I’m going to head off to bed,” spoke the young moonshadow girl, walking in to see her parents. Tiadrin and Lain looked up, smiling warmly at their daughter. It was new for all 3 of them, having Rayla home. When she was very little, Lain and Tiadrin had been called to their duty as part of the dragonguard. As such, they had to leave their young daughter with their two best friends, Runaan, Silvergrove’s assassin leader, and Ethari, a local craftsman. It had been hard to leave her behind, but both elves knew it wasn’t safe to bring a young child into what could very easily become a warzone.

Years later, however, the dragon king and queen had been attacked by one of the human kingdoms. Tia and Lain had been the only two dragonguards to stay, the others all fleeing in fear after the dragon king had been slain. For their bravery, the queen and the egg of the dragon prince had survived, but they had been sealed away in coins, cut off from each other and the world around them.  
It was a lonely existence, being trapped in a coin with nothing other than your own mind to occupy you. Luckily for the couple, they were soon saved. Their little girl, now a strong young woman and assassin, had taken it upon herself to save not only them, but Runaan as well, from this horrible fate. Tia and Lain had never been more overjoyed and grateful, except maybe when the young elf had first been born. 

Not too long after, once Runaan had recovered from his injuries, Rayla asked to move back in with Lain and Tia, wanting to spend more time together as a family. They of course had said yes. 

Now was their first night living in the same home again.

Tia stood up from the sofa, soon followed by her husband. They each gave the teen a gentle kiss on her forehead along with a hug.

“Goodnight sweetheart, I love you,” they each said, and she went to her room. After she left the living room, Tia sighed softly, moving back to the couch. 

“Everything okay dear?” Lain asked, concern written on his face. Tia was silent for a moment, her face deep in thought.

“What if she needs a blanket and can’t find where we keep them? Or if she needs a snack or a drink? Or-” she rambled, causing Lain to take her hand gently.

“Tia, she’s almost 16, I think she can figure it out,” he said, chuckling a little as he did. Tia gave him a small shove.

“Lain, I’m serious. She didn’t grow up here, she doesn’t know where everything is, I just…” she said, her words trailing off near the end.

“You just what?”

“…I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Tia…”

“I’ve always felt terrible that we had to leave her behind all those years ago. I want to make it up to her, I really do, and I’m just afraid of messing that up, that’s all,” Tia finally finished. The pair was silent for a moment, before Lain spoke again.

“Hey, look at me,” he said, moving a hand to her cheek to guide her gaze towards him. When she followed, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

“What was that for?” she asked, a small grin tugging at her lips.

“To make you feel better. Now, listen. Do you remember how excited Rayla was when we said yes to her moving back in? She wants this too. I promise you, a few bumbs along the road won’t change that,” he said. Tia thought for a moment, slightly leaning into the hand still on her cheek, making her husband smile.

“You sure?” she asked finally.

“Positive.” he replied, “Now come on, we should be heading to bed ourselves, we’ve had a big day.” He took her hand once more, pulling the both of them towards their bedroom. She followed, ready to get some rest for the night, eager for tomorrow to bring a new day with her family.


End file.
